


An Intimate Gift

by Maldoror



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, M/M, Masks, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror/pseuds/Maldoror
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	An Intimate Gift

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

 

It came in a box; black and plain in nature. Minimal and matte, it was a bit bigger than his hand.

 

A black, satin ribbon tied into a bow bundled the two halves neatly together. The box, which was inside a bigger box, was presented to him by the concierge just as he was walking through the hotel lobby after a long night of work.

 

“Mr. Mikkelsen, there is a package here for you” greeted the hotel employee, as she handed him a sheet to sign in exchange for the mail. No return address, no sender. Now the mysterious box sat on the bed, contrasting drastically against the overly bleached white sheets. It was waiting to be opened. His eyes outlined the intricate design of the symmetrical bow which resembled the heads of four black tulips tied in pairs. Curiosity overwhelmed him and he went to it.

 

The ribbon was tightly bound to the box, and Mads found himself prying it off at the corners and lifting the lid delicately. He grabbed the content inside, and gazed at the DVD in the clear CD case. Much like the box it came in, it too was nameless. He flipped the case checking for anything behind it. Nothing.

 

A minor creased appeared on his brow before he headed to the round, wooden desk by the corner of the room. He sat down on the uncomfortable chair, and waited for his laptop to boot up before inserting the DVD into the drive. The disc was acknowledged with a whirring and slight vibration. A media player opened and expanded into full screen. And then it went to black.

 

Back straightened in anticipation, he looked at the moving seeker bar on the bottom of the media player, and back up at the black screen. His eyes searched for an image, but the screen remained the same. The seeker bar indicated a minute had passed, and he was beginning to think he had been pranked. He sighed with disappointment, tilting his head back to stretch out a kink in his neck. He leaned back forward when he was finished to move the pointer to the exit button, when an image materialized on the screen, jolting him to a halt.

 

The image itself caused him to take a double glance at the screen; he was looking at a naked man bent over on his hands and knees on a medical table. Hands tied together and legs spread apart, the head harness covered the individual’s mouth and eyes with thick pieces of dark leather, secured on by straps that buckled at the back of the head. Mads’ ears perked at the sound of soft noises emerging from the video; he increased the volume on his laptop. The man in the video could hear it too, as his body moved and twisted in response.

 

Another man appeared in the shot; well-dressed in deep brown slacks, brown leather belt, army green tie and a white long sleeve, he walked to the back side of the kneeling man and placed some objects on the medical table. The second man wore a plain white plastic mask that covered the entirety of his face. Mads stared confusingly at the man before him, watching him unbutton his white sleeves and meticulously fold them up past his elbows, exposing toned, white forearms. He stretched a pair of black latex gloves over his hands with such ease while he walked over to the camera. It was picked up and placed in a position where Mads had direct view of the man’s puckered hole.

 

The Dane looked behind him, if this was a prank, he was wondering when the punch line was going to drop. He resumed his viewing after seeing nothing out of the ordinary in the room, but his heart began pounding quickly. The man in the white mask grabbed a small bottle, flipped up the nozzle and squeezed an excess amount of its content in his right hand. He distributed the lube with both hands and brought his right hand to the man’s ass. He caressed the muscle ring of the hole, anointing it with lube in slow circles, until he slipped in two fingers, three knuckles deep. The naked man softly groaned at the contact. The masked man took his time pulling them and pushing them back in. Eventually he added in a third finger, continuing the back and forth motion for some time until he pulled them out completely. He scrunched four fingers tightly together and slowly inserted them in. The naked man muffled a louder groan this time as Mads witnessed his hole being stretched out by the slick fingers. The rhythm of the movements change into short, rapid bursts. The man in the mask took the liberty of twisting his fingers in the hole every time he pushed them back in, swirling the lube inside. The twisting had the naked man wiggling on the table.

 

In and out.

In and out.

 

 Each pull-out extracted some of the lube out the gaping hole, and left a thick trail down his inner thighs. Mads noticed the naked man’s cock twitching with each thrust, long strings of pre-cum leaking onto the table. In time, the masked man scrunched all four fingers together in a tight roll and slowly inserted them inside adding half of the thumb into the mix, the introduction of the new digit received heavy, broken moans. 

 

Mads could only see the back of the man’s head turning to the left at the sensation of his hole stretching wider with the fifth finger, his groans stretched out longer but quivered under the delectable pain. The masked man moved his hand in quick up and down shakes inside him, his partner, in turn moved his legs further apart as the pace quickened. Then the back and forth motions resumed, faster this time. The stretched hole created suction noises the more abuse it took; the outer muscles reddening with increased blood flow and stimulation. Mads was too concerned with the video to notice the flush of arousal creeping to his cheeks.  The fingers moved in and out, with the masked man placing more emphasis on the pushing until his entire thumb and the rest of the hand was inserted inside his partner. Wrist deep, the hand movements stopped, allowing the naked man time to adjust to the stretch; in return the man's thighs quivered viscerally, and gradually the naked man’s moans diminished in strength at the loss of breath. Afterwards, the movements recommenced. The well-groomed man increased his speed in a gradual fashion and kept in rhythm with the man’s moaning. He teasingly changed the speed every so often, pushing the hand only half in before quickly pulling it out in repetition. The other man whimpered. He arched his back more in response, and pushed his ass further up against the hand, wanting to feel that stretch again. The masked man gave him hard slap to the right ass cheek before giving what his partner wanted: the hard thrusting began. It took the man on the table off guard but each quick force rammed the hand deeper in him. The naked man’s body went limp; losing voluntary control of his body, his arms gave in, his upper body slumped onto the surface of the table, and his legs widened further apart. Each push lowered the man's body closer to the table until he was practically flat on it. Every pull exposed a deep, bright red hole, juicy with lube. His whole body trembled with every shove, as a deeper, irregular groan escaped the man’s mouth through the harness and a string of cum spilled onto the steel table.

 

The next frame went to black. The media player brought Mads back to the familiar menu background and left him with after images of the video’s content.

 

Cheeks red with heat, he had his elbow on the table, propping up his chin. He held this position for a while, as he was still reeling from the shock. A soft beep coming from the bed broke his concentration. He got up from the chair and went to grab his phone. He checked the notification and smirked: a message from Hugh. His thumbs swiped quickly across the touch screen. He dropped the phone back on the bed, and shook his hair with both hands, smiling fully as he walked and looked out the window to admire the city lights.

 

 

 

Did you like it?

 

Yes. But next time it’s my turn to do you.


End file.
